This invention relates to valves and fluid pressure regulators used in inflation systems for inflatable escape slides and other inflatables where the output pressure of the gas flow is different than the pressure of the high pressure gas supply. Heretofore, the regulation function and the valve function have been combined in a single pressure regulator. This has presented problems because the high compression loading on the the O-ring seals places them under a substantial load and therefore they are more likely to stick and cause regulation malfunctions. At the present time the valve function is required to retain pressurized gas within a reservoir at nominal pressures of 3,000 pounds per square inch (210.92 kilograms per square centimeter) for periods of up to 10 years with virtually no leakage. It has been the practice to use O-rings of rubber or other resilient material with this type of regulator. In order to prevent leakage the pressure applied to the O-rings has been increased, however; this tends to cause the rings to stick when used in a dynamic application after being held in a static condition an appreciable length of time. This problem is especially acute with regulators for inflatable escape slides which are not used for long periods of time between periodic tests.